


A Christmas Keepsake

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Oikawa is in Argentina!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Oikawa’s first Christmas in Argentina is around the corner and you’re happy he has more free time to spend with you. Nevertheless, a couple of innocent words spilled from the setter’s lips make you start to reevaluate your friendship. Was there something else between you both?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	A Christmas Keepsake

The classic American Christmas decoration of the coffee shop was a sharp contrast with the heat that was forcing you to keep a frozen water bottle against your neck. Argentina was in the middle of summer after all. You thanked the air conditioning was turned on to the max, and heavily considered to stay there for a few hours just to avoid the heat wave on the street.

You left the bottle on the table and tied up your hair, trying to find additional relief. You thanked Oikawa had the idea of buying that water bottle to lower your temperature, because now you were suffering the consequences of asking him to accompany you while you tried to learn to rollerskate. Even if you knew summer was about to begin, you didn’t expect the sun to burn that brightly today. After seeing you pant in exhaustion, he had offered to go to the nearest Starbucks and buy you something cold to drink.

A Christmas carol played in the background, only disturbed by the sound of the baristas grinding fresh coffee beans. The smell drew a small smile on your face and you let your mind wander for a minute about your friend’s Christmas celebration. It hadn’t been long since Oikawa had arrived in Argentina, and he had already told you he wasn’t coming back home for the festivities as he had training both the day before and after Christmas.

Your eyes darted to him, who was checking his phone while waiting in line. He was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his signature glasses he always wore outside of practice. You always loved whenever you got to see him wearing them. Oikawa always looked invincible on the court, eyes menacing and fierce when facing his opponents, but when those same brown eyes were behind those glasses, it was like you were seeing him for the very first time. And, at the same time, it felt like there was nothing else he was looking at but you.

Would he accept if you invited him over to your friends’ Christmas dinner? You pictured him sitting on the table with your friends by your side, laughing as you insisted he drank more wine with you. The idea of watching the midnight fireworks alongside him brought warmth to your heart.

You took out your phone and quickly typed a message.

_“nerd”_

The way his eyebrows raised and immediately furrowed made you giggle. He looked back at you and you grinned at him. He shook his head and started typing.

_“bold of you to assume I won’t walk out and leave you here >:(”_

Laughing, you kept the conversation going.

_“but ur a cute nerd w your glasses <3”_

The way his cheeks reddened made your smile grow wider. He was about to reply when the cashier called him over and he realized it was his turn. Putting his phone back in his pocket, you saw him order your drinks and take out his credit card. You had offered to pay for them both yourself, but he had insisted, saying since he had been so busy with practice lately, it was the least he could do.

Oikawa sat next to you on the sofa with a long sigh, passing a hand through his hair. You offered him the frozen water bottle but he shook his head. Determined to help him out, you pressed both your cold hands on his cheeks, making him hiss.

"Better, huh?" you smiled.

"Yes," he admitted, leaning into your touch.

"What did you order?"

"Your favourite and a strawberry lemonade for me," Oikawa answered, closing his eyes.

"My favourite?"

"Mocha frappuccino with soy milk but with whipped cream, two espresso shots and chocolate chips," he recited. If he had had his eyes open, he would have seen yours widening at the accuracy of his words. You pulled your left hand away and pressed a loud kiss on his cheek.

"You know my coffee order,” you sing-sang, happily. Oikawa rolled his eyes and poked your forehead.

"Of course I know your coffee order. It's disgusting, but--"

"Hey!"

The barista calling Oikawa's name interrupted your banter and he stood up to pick up your drinks. You watched him exchange words in his broken Spanish with the girl behind the bar. By the way she kept talking to him way after he had the drinks in his hands, you figured she had recognized him. The girl called her friend who smiled brightly when she saw him and immediately took out her phone.

You tried not to laugh when Oikawa did his usual peace sign after he agreed to a selfie with the girls. Shaking your head with a grin, you took out your phone again to check your Instagram while he had some time with his fans. Volleyball players were only known to devoted volleyball fans in Latinoamérica, so you figured those girls were fans themselves.

And even if they didn't really like volleyball, who wouldn't be a fan of a pretty boy like him?

"Thanks, but I have to go back to my girl now.”

The sound of your phone hitting the floor was muffled by the carpet, your best friend's words echoing inside your head as he made his way back. You quickly picked it up and then accepted the drink he handed to you with a small smile.

Oikawa was talking, you knew he was talking, but you couldn't comprehend a word he was saying. Your head felt dizzy, millions of thoughts and memories of your friendship since you two had met a few days after his arrival in Argentina roaming around your head. No matter how much you tried to piece them together, you couldn't find a moment where there had been any sort of indication he thought of you as his girlfriend. Was it a cultural thing? You had heard the question wasn't really asked in Europe, was it the same in Japan? Had you been in a relationship for the past four months with a star volleyball player without realizing it?

No. There had to be some sort of explanation. You hadn't even kissed before. Maybe he just said so to avoid talking with the baristas for much longer. But misleading his fans into thinking he was in a relationship could only end up in them spreading the information, which wouldn’t benefit at all if it was just a way out for him. You knew he had had girlfriends back in Japan, but you only knew so because he had told you, as he always tried to keep his dating life as private as he could.

Maybe you had heard wrong? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. You looked over at the bar where two pairs of eyes looked back at you with curiosity. That was enough to answer your question.

“Tooru,” you interrupted him, your eyebrows slightly knit together. He raised his eyebrows and looked at you. “Are we dating?”

Oikawa put his drink back on the table, his eyebrows mimicking yours. He blinked in confusion and cocked his head slightly to the side.

“We're not?”

Your mouth fell open at his answer.

“What?”

"You didn't know?"

"When did you ask?!" you asked, your voice higher than usual.

"So you're saying you don't want to?" he inquired, raising his right eyebrow.

"I do!” you quickly assured him. “I do, I do, I just... wow," you breathed out. You put a strand of your hair behind your ear and took a sip of your drink. "I'm just… a bit surprised. I mean, I guess I--” you paused and tried to order your thoughts. You could feel Oikawa’s intense gaze on you, not making it any easier. “Tooru, I have liked you for a while,” you admitted, cheeks burning. “But-- I didn't know you felt the same way. And now you’re saying we have been dating these past few months and I’m having a hard time getting my head around it”.

As soon as the words left your mouth, you realized how wrong you worded your thoughts out.

“Wait, no, no,” you said and put your drink back on the table. You straightened your back and faced him, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “Tooru, I like you. I do, and honestly I’m all for this dating thing, it just feels…”

“Feels like what?”

“A bit anticlimactic if you ask me,” you chuckled. Before you could say anything else, you felt Oikawa’s hand behind your head, gently guiding you towards him. You closed your eyes the minute his lips touched yours. His movements were soft and tender, a lot different from what you had pictured your first kiss with Oikawa would be like. Your surroundings disappeared as the warmth of his mouth intoxicated you, the sweet aftertaste of lemon and strawberry on his lips making your head spin. You placed your hands on his chest, the realization of how long you had been wanting to do that hitting you with full strength. He grazed the tip of his tongue against your bottom lip in his characteristic teasing manner, but for once, you let him get away with it, shuddering at the contact. You felt him smile against your mouth and you couldn’t help but do the same, the grin still on your lips after he pulled away from your face, his hand on your neck keeping you close to him.

“You do look cute in your glasses,” you breathed out and he smirked at you.

“I always do,” he replied, and you rolled your eyes. Nevertheless, as soon as they met his again, you leaned in once more, planning on getting up to date with all the lost time you had refrained yourself from kissing your best friend.

Oikawa didn’t mind at all.


End file.
